Freunde und andere Probleme
by appolonia
Summary: okay, wieder mal ne marauder fanfic, es geht um james, sirius & co vom ersten schuljahr an... kann also dauern bis das was wird... lest einfach mal rein
1. prolog

**Okay, das ist wie gesagt meine erste fanfic... erfreut euch dran.. muss allerdings vorher nochn paar dinge loswerden... **

**disclaimer: blablabla wie immer... alles gehört jkr, okay, n paar charas sind von mir aber die sind nicht der rede wert...**

**jo, ich hab noch son paar leutchen wie julia, jenny, ash, benny, marc, etc. hinzugefügt und die werden auch ne zentrale rolle spielen, schon blöd, wenn über die marauder in den büchern kaum erwähnt werden**

**ach ja, un ich erwarte reviews :-) gaaaaanz viele**

**Prolog**

**S**irius Black hielt die Luft an. Sie würde ihn nicht finden. Nicht hier. Sie kannte das Haus nicht so, wie er es kannte. Von der falschen Schrankwand konnte sie nichts wissen. Er war im Vorteil. Sie würde ihn nicht finden.

Und doch duckte er sich noch tiefer in sein Versteck. Man konnte nie wissen. Er hörte sie durchs Zimmer tapsen. Und wenn sie ihn nun doch finden würde?

_Sie findet dich nicht, sie findet dich nicht_, sagte er sich immer wieder. Und hoffte es inständig.

Mit einem Knall riss sie die Schranktür auf. Sirius wagte nicht zu atmen. Gleich, gleich, gleich…

_Verschwinde_, dachte er. _Verschwinde, hier bin ich nicht. Du findest mich nicht._

Sie begann die Rückwand des Schrankes abzutasten. Gleich würde sie den Hebel gefunden haben. Nur noch ein Stück…

„SIRIUS!", brüllte eine Frauenstimme von unten.

Das Kratzen an der Schrankwand erstarb. Sirius atmete auf, als er sie davongehen hörte.

_Puh, das war noch mal knapp, _dachte er erleichtert. Er stand auf und öffnete die falsche Hinterwand. Es wurde Zeit, sich ein neues Versteck zu suchen. Doch gerade, als er den Schrank verlassen wollte, hörte er sie zurückkommen.

„Verdammt", fluchte Sirius und ließ sich auf den Schrankboden fallen. Vielleicht hatte er Glück. Vielleicht suchte sie nicht mehr im Schrank. Vielleicht –

Sie riss die Schranktür auf.

„Hallo Sirius", lachte Bellatrix. „Du hast Post aus Hogwarts bekommen."

so, das wars dann erst mal. falls ihr reviewt, schreib ich weiter hehe


	2. kapitel 1

**Kapitel**

**A**ufgeregt riss Sirius den Umschlag auf. Er bekam selten Post, und falls doch, dann nur von irgendwelchen Tanten oder sonstigen entfernten Verwandten. Nichts Nennenswertes jedenfalls.

Und nun das! Ein Brief aus Hogwarts, der berühmtesten Zauberschule der Welt! Es hatte zwar seit jeher außer Frage gestanden, dass Sirius dort hingehen würde, aber eine offizielle Einladung war dennoch ein Grund zur Freude.

Sirius zog zwei gefaltete Pergamentblätter aus dem Umschlag. Bei dem ersten handelte es sich um eine Mitteilung von Minerva McGonnagal („Stellvertretende Schulleiterin") und bei dem zweiten – dem wesentlich interessanteren – um eine Liste mit Schulbüchern und sonstigen Utensilien, die für den Unterricht gebraucht wurden.

Er hatte es gewusst, und trotzdem strahlte Sirius wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Seine dunklen Augen leuchteten und seine Wangen waren vor Aufregung gerötet.

Seine Cousine Bellatrix dagegen rutschte missmutig auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Der Grund war denkbar einfach: sie hatte keine Einladung aus Hogwarts erhalten.

Das machte nicht nur sie fahrig, sondern auch Sirius' Mutter, die nervös durchs Zimmer ging.

„Das muss ein Irrtum sein, Bella. Du bist eine Hexe, ganz klar. Die Blacks haben noch nie einen Squib hervorgebracht. Als ob in unserer Familie jemand mit solch magischen Eltern nicht zaubern könnte… unmöglich… aber vielleicht solltest du, ja, doch, um sicher zu gehen, hier-"

Bellatrix sah erschrocken zu ihr auf. Ein Squib zu sein war so ungefähr das Schlimmste, was ihr passieren konnte. Squibs waren Menschen mit Zauberereltern, die jedoch selbst nicht zaubern konnten. In der Black-Familie wäre dies eine Schande, zumal noch kein Mitglied der Familie ein Squib war. Mrs Black schien jedenfalls fest davon überzeugt, dass ihre Nichte eine Hexe war.

Um dies zu beweisen, griff sie in ihre Schürzentasche und förderte ein langes, hölzernes Instrument zutage, dass sie Bellatrix entgegenstreckte.

„Nimm den Zauberstab. Na los, mach schon", forderte sie das Mädchen auf. Bellatrix sah sie an, ihre Augen voller Zweifel.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das kann. Vielleicht bin ich auch gar keine Hexe-"

„Das", unterbrach Mrs Black sie. „Gilt es herauszufinden. Und selbst wenn nicht – was ich mir bei dir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen kann – bist du wenigstens ein reinblütiger Squib. Ach, Mädchen", rief sie entsetzt, als Bellatrix zu weinen begann. „Nun reg dich ab. Nimm schon den Zauberstab. Vertrau mir. Na komm, nimm ihn."

Nach weiterem Zureden griff Bellatrix endlich zögernd nach dem Stab.

„Sehr schön", lobte Mrs Black. „Und jetzt sag _Lumos_"

„_Lumos_", hauchte Bellatrix.

Am Ende des Zauberstabs erschien ein Licht. Es war nicht stark, aber dennoch reichte es, um Bellatrix' Gesichtszüge zu erhellen.

„Ich kann zaubern", rief sie begeistert. „Ich bin eine Hexe!"

„Und du wirst einmal Großartiges vollbringen, da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Mrs Black wohlwollend. „Aber nun werde ich an Dumbledore schreiben und mich erkundigen, wo deine Einladung bleibt. Hätte ich mir denken können, dass dieser Nichtsnutz von Schulleiter wieder mal alles verschläft… er sieht sowieso alles zu locker. Wird Zeit, dass mal andere Seiten aufgezogen werden. Das kann so nicht weitergehen."

Und sie ging hinaus, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts ihre Beschwerde mitzuteilen.

Bellatrix hüpfte vergnügt im Zimmer herum, während Sirius immer noch mit Begeisterung die Schulbuchliste durchsah.

„Zaubertränke, Verwandlungen, Zauberkunst! Schau dir das mal an, Bella! Was wir alles lernen werden! Das wird toll in Hogwarts! Ich wünschte, ich wäre schon da!"

Bellatrix lachte und umarmte Sirius stürmig.

„Wir kommen nach Hogwarts", rief sie. „Nach Hogwarts! Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts!"

Ihre langen schwarzen Haare wehten, als sie durchs Zimmer tanzte.

„Ich freu mich so!"

„Ich mich auch", Sirius grinste breit. „Stell dir mal vor, was wir alles anstellen können! Ich könnte dich in einen Affen verwandeln oder in eine Tarantel!"

„Und ich hetze dir einen Kitzelfluch nach dem anderen auf den Hals! Das wird so lustig! Wann fahren wir?"

„Du brauchst erst mal noch eine Einladung", rief Sirius und wedelte mit der seinen durch die Luft. „Vielleicht wollen sie dich gar nicht haben!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen", sagte Bellatrix im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Und wenn ich erst mal da bin wirst du keine ruhige Minute mehr – hoppla!"

Die Küchentür hatte sich geöffnet und ein Geschöpf, das man nur im Entferntesten mit einem Menschen vergleichen konnte, war hineingekommen.

Es hatte lange, fledermausartige Ohren, eine Nase, die eher einer Schnauze glich, wässrige, hervorquellende graue Augäpfel und trug nichts außer einem Lendenschurz. Das Geschöpf schlurfte auf Sirius zu und verbeugte sich tief vor ihm.

„Der Herr hat gesagt, Kreacher soll den Salon putzen und Kreacher hat geputzt", sagte es mit einer dunklen, gequetschten Stimme. „Und Kreacher hat Post gefunden für Miss Bellatrix. Kreacher möchte Miss Bellatrix ihre Post geben."

„Wie war das?", fragte Bellatrix alarmiert. „Du hast Post für mich?"

„Oh ja", sagte Kreacher und verbeugte sich auch vor ihr. Seine lange Nase, die einer Schnauze nicht unähnlich sah, berührte fast den Boden. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sah er Bellatrix bittend an.

„Süßes Mädchen, liebes Mädchen. Miss Bellatrix ist ein liebes Mädchen. Und Miss Bellatrix bekommt ihre Post, aber sie muss Kreacher versprechen-"

„Ja, ja, alles was du willst", rief Bellatrix ungeduldig. „Aber gib mir jetzt meine Post."

Kreacher zog einen Umschlag aus seiner Lendenschurztasche. Bellatrix schnappte ihn sich.

„Ha", rief sie triumphierend, als sie das Siegel erkannte. „Hogwarts! Wusste ich's doch! Vielen Dank, Kreacher!"

„Aber Miss Bellatrix muss versprechen, nicht hinzugehen", sagte Kreacher. „Kreacher will bei Miss Bellatrix sein. Kreacher hat Miss Bellatrix ihre Post gegeben und jetzt muss Miss Bellatrix bei Kreacher bleiben."

„Wie war das gerade?", fragte eine donnernde Stimme von der Tür her. Mrs Black stand da, einen zirka siebenjährigen Jungen an der Hand.

„Sag das noch mal, Kreacher. Du hast Bellas Post versteckt? Was fällt dir ein, du dreckiger Hauself? Mach, dass du wegkommst! Mach dich nützlich! Tu was Anständiges! Aber geh mir aus den Augen! RAUS!"

Der verschreckte Kreacher verschwand auch augenblicklich und ließ eine verdutzte Bellatrix, einen grinsenden Sirius und eine ziemlich sauere Mrs Black zurück.

„Hauselfen", sagte letztere zornig und ließ mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs die Küchentür zuknallen. „Wie ich sehe, hast du jetzt auch deine Papiere, Bellatrix. Dann können wir eigentlich in die Winkelgasse gehen. Oder möchtest du lieber ein anderes Mal mit deiner Mutter hin?"

„Nö", sagte diese und schüttelte den Kopf. „Zissy und Andromeda machen zu Hause sowieso schon genug Ärger. Ich glaub, Mum ist ganz zufrieden, wenn ich mit dir gehe."

„Ich werde trotzdem noch mal nachfragen", beschloss Mrs Black. „Zieht euch aber schon mal was Vernünftiges an. Sobald ich fertig bin, brechen wir auf."

„Ist das aufregend", jubilierte Bellatrix, als sie mit Sirius und dem kleinen Jungen die Treppe zu Sirius' Zimmer hinaufgingen. „Und ich kann Zissy und Andromeda so was von die Nase lang machen!"

„Ja, kleine Geschwister sind so nervig! Was sagst du, Regulus", er boxte dem kleinen Jungen gegen die Schulter. „Ich geh bald nach Hogwarts, dann darfst du es allein hier aushalten mit Mum und Dad und diesem elendigen Kreacher! Das ist ja wie Weihnachten! Endlich bin ich meinen kleinen, obernervigen Bruder los! Die Welt ist doch noch gerecht!"

Der kleine Regulus sah Sirius böse an.

„Das ist nicht fair! Ich will auch nach Hogwarts!"

„In ein paar Jahren vielleicht", spottete Bellatrix. „Für Zwerge ist da kein Platz!"

„Dann lernst du vielleicht auch mal, vor deinem großen Bruder Respekt zu haben", Sirius grinste hämisch. „Und wenn du nach Hogwarts kommst, bist du lieb, freundlich und gut erzogen. Alles Eigenschaften, die du bis jetzt nicht hast."

Als sie schließlich alle fertig waren – Bellatrix hatte ihre schwarzen Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten; Sirius trug sein schönstes Hemd, das auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte; Regulus war unter viel Protest in Jeans und Pullover gezwängt worden – versammelten sie sich vor dem Kamin. Mrs Black war bereits da. Sirius, Bellatrix und Regulus blieben verdutzt stehen. Mrs Black gab ein etwas seltsames, wenn nicht schon gruseliges Bild ab: Sie kniete vor dem Kamin, den Kopf in die Flammen gesteckt – doch da war gar kein Kopf. Der saß gerade irgendwo in einem anderen Kamin und redete fröhlich mit Bellatrix' Mutter.

Als Regulus seine Mutter so sah, kreischte er entsetzt.

Bellatrix und Sirius lachten hämisch und machten dumme Witze, was den armen Regulus nur noch mehr ängstigte.

Bellatrix erzählte Regulus gerade in schillernden Farben von Dementoren, den furcht tief einflößenden und glückaussaugenden Wächtern des Zaubergefängnisses Askaban, als Sirius sich von hinten an seinen Bruder heranschlich und „Buuuuuuh" brüllte. Dem kleinen Jungen blieb fast das Herz stehen.

„Mummy", jammerte er kläglich. „Mummy komm aus dem Feuer raus! Mummy!"

Und tatsächlich zog Mrs Black ihren Kopf aus dem Flammen.

„Was brüllt ihr denn so?", herrschte sie die drei Kinder an.

Regulus sah sie an, seine Lippe zitterte bedenklich-

„Mummy", heulte er und warf sich in ihren Schoß.

„Oh, wie niedlich", frotzelte Bellatrix. „Daf kleine Baby hat Angft!"

„Mummy, Mummy, rette mich", schrie Sirius und wedelte mit den Armen. „Der böse Sirius hat mir Angst gemacht.

„Regulus, stell dich nicht so an", schimpfte Mrs Black ihren Jüngsten. „Vor Sirius brauchst du doch wirklich keine Angst zu haben. So, und jetzt komm", sie packte ihn bei den Schultern und richtete sich selbst zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.

„Sirius, wie sehen deine Haare aus! Kämm dich gefälligst mal!"

„Keine Lust", rief Sirius munter und betrachtete seine schwarzen Haare im Spiegel. „Sind doch schön. Gehen wir jetzt?"

„Habt ihr eure Schulbuchlisten?"

„Ja", ertönte es zweistimmig.

Mrs Black nahm ein goldenes Kästchen vom Kaminsims. Sirius griff hinein und förderte eine Handvoll schwarzen Pulvers zutage. Bellatrix und Regulus nahmen sich ebenfalls davon. Mrs Black stellte das Kästchen dann auf den Kaminsims zurück.

„Ich geh dann mal", beschloss Sirius und stapfte in die Flammen. Er öffnete seine Hand und das Pulver färbte die Flammen sofort grün.

„Winkelgasse", befahl Sirius laut und deutlich.

Eine Flamme schoss an ihm hoch und dann war er verschwunden.

Sofort trat Bellatrix ins Feuer. Auch sie streute das Pulver in die Flammen, sagte „Winkelkasse" und verschwand.

Regulus trocknete sich seine Tränen und auch er verschwand durch den Kamin. Als letztes überprüfte Mrs Black ihren Geldbeutel, dann ihr Aussehen im Spiegel – und disapparierte mit einem _Plop_.


	3. Kapitel 2

So, dann geht's jetzt mal weiter… ach ja, sorry, ich hab nen Fehler geschrieben: cissy schreibt sich mit c, nicht wie in der deutschen Ausgabe mit z. ich finde narcissa irgendwie schöner

WillowBurano: Danke für dein review, ich dachte schon, keiner liest meine story… dir widme ich das zweite Kapitel ;-)

Übrigens: warum sollten sich Sirius und Bella nicht verstehen? Bestand doch kein Anlass zum streiten… bis jetzt…

**2.Kapitel**

**I **n der Winkelgasse war Einiges los. Hexen und Zauberer in Umhängen aller Farben eilten an Sirius vorbei, der auf dem Boden saß und auf den Rest seiner Familie wartete. Bellatrix erschien auch gleich darauf im Kamin, drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und sprang auf den Steinboden.

„Ich hasse Flohpulver", jammerte sie und betastete ihre Frisur. „Davon wird mir immer so schlecht."

„Ich find das toll", lachte Sirius. „Wenn man an den ganzen Kaminen vorbeifliegt und sich alles um einen dreht-"

„Dann dreht sich mein Magen gleich mit um, nein danke", murmelte Bellatrix. „Ich hätte mir zum Geburtstag einen Portschlüssel wünschen sollen, keine Eule. Erinnere mich daran, wenn ich zwölf werde – autsch!"

Regulus war gerade im Kamin aufgetaucht, getaumelt und auf Bellatrix gestürzt.

„Kleine Kinder", sagte Sirius genervt und zog seine Cousine hoch. „Kannst du nicht mal aufhören zu nerven, du Zwerg?"

Es gab einen lauten Knall und Mrs Black apparierte zwischen Sirius und Bellatrix, wodurch Bellatrix erneut auf dem Boden landete.

„Verzeihung, Bella, alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, bestens", maulte Bellatrix. Ich gewöhn mich dran."

„Das ist schön, dann haut dich auch so schnell nichts mehr um", sagte Sirius grinsend.

Mrs Black ließ sich von Sirius seine Bücherliste geben, studierte sie eingehend und beschloss dann, die Bücher kaufen zu gehen, während Sirius und Bellatrix ihre Schulumhänge kaufen sollten.

„Aber verlauft euch nicht", ermahnte sie die beiden noch. „und um Punkt eins treffen wir uns im _Tropfenden Kessel_, dass das klar ist."

„Ja, sicher. Bis dann", rief Sirius und schon war er mit Bellatrix verschwunden.

„Hey, ihr solltet doch Regulus mitnehmen", rief Mrs Black ihnen hinterher. Doch zu spät. Die beiden waren auf und davon und nun musste wohl oder über sie den Babysitterdienst übernehmen. Ein Glück nur, dass Regulus über das Baby- und Schreialter bereits heraus und mit seinen sieben Jahren doch schon erträglich für die Öffentlichkeit war.

Sirius war schon oft in der Winkelgasse gewesen, aber dieses Mal war es etwas Besonderes. Man wurde schließlich nur einmal eingeschult. Sirius konnte den Tag kaum noch erwarten („Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September"). Doch bis dahin waren es noch zwei lange Wochen, das machte vierzehn Tage, oder umgerechnet dreihundertsechsunddreißig Stunden, das waren zwanzigtausendeinhundertsechzig Minuten oder sogar über eine Million Sekunden. Auf jeden Fall viel zu viel Zeit. Bis dahin würde Sirius alle seine Schulbücher durchgelesen haben, schon zwei oder drei Zauber beherrschen und alles über Hogwarts wissen. Das hatte er sich vorgenommen. Doch jetzt mussten sie sich erst mal Schulumhänge zulegen.

Leider hatten weder Sirius noch Bellatrix eine Ahnung, wo sie ihre Umhänge besorgen sollten. Sie waren zwar beide schon in der Winkelgasse gewesen, aber immer nur mit ihren Eltern und nicht auf sich allein gestellt.

„Der Laden heißt _Madam Malkins_", stellte Bellatrix fest und versuchte, über die Menge zu spähen. „Aber ich sehe ihn nicht."

„Wir sind zu klein", stellte Sirius spitzfindig fest und hüpfte herum, um wenigstens einen Blick auf die umliegenden Geschäfte zu erhaschen. „Niente. Das kannst du vergessen. Hier sieht man gar nichts."

„Wart mal", rief Bellatrix plötzlich und deutete in die Menge. „Sieh doch! Da vorne! Über dem Laden steht _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten._"

„Das nenn ich Glück", Sirius seufzte erleichtert. „Na los, nichts wie hin."

Die beiden drängten sich durch das Getümmel auf der Straße und stürzten in den Laden. Eine Türglocke bimmelte.

„Oh, neue Kundschaft", rief eine fröhliche Stimme und die dazugehörige rundliche Hexe kam aus einer Ecke des Ladens auf die beiden zu. „Hogwarts, meine Lieben?"

Sirius nickte langsam.

„Äh – ja", setzte Bellatrix zur Bekräftigung hinzu.

„Na, dann kommt mal her."

Sie zog die beiden hinter sich her zu zwei Schemeln, die in der Ecke standen.

„Los, los, rauf mit euch", befahl Madam Malkin schmunzelnd. Sirius und Bellatrix stellten sich schleunigst auf die Schemel.

Madam Malkin schnippte mit den Fingern. Ein Maßband, das eben noch unbenutzt auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, reckte sich nun in die Höhe um Sirius' Größe zu ermitteln.

„Erstes Schuljahr?", erkundigte sich Madam Malkin bei ihm Sirius. Sirius nickte erneut. Er kam sich ziemlich bescheuert vor. Bellatrix stand auf ihrem Schemel und hatte nichts zu tun, also setzte sie sich kurzerhand und ließ ihren Blick durch den Laden schweifen. Zu ihrer rechten befand sich ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift _Hogwarts, _darunter waren verschiedene Abteilungen wie _Einfache Arbeitskleidung, Winterumhänge _und _Festumhänge. _Die Umhänge die zum Bereich _Einfache Arbeitskleidung _gehörten, waren allesamt schwarz, ebenso die Winterumhänge, die allerdings noch silberne Schnallen vorzuweisen hatten; Festumhänge jedoch gab es in allen Farben und Formen. Von Purpur über ein dunkles Blau zu einem undefinierbaren Mix aus Grün, Grau und Violett. Selbst quietschgrüne und grellpinke Umhänge gab es da. Bellatrix fragte sich, wie ihre Mutter wohl reagieren würde, wenn Bellatrix auf die Idee käme, sich einen pinken Festumhang zuzulegen. Im Moment hatte sie dieses Problem jedoch nicht, denn für Erstklässler waren außer drei Garnituren einfacher Arbeitskleidung nur noch ein einfacher Spitzhut, ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe und ein Winterumhang vorgesehen.

Madam Malkin hatte beschlossen, dass Sirius nun genug gemessen sei und wandte sich Bellatrix zu, die sich schleunigst wieder hinstellte. Als das Maßband gerade Bellatrix' Taille maß, hörten sie die Türglocke bimmeln. Madam Malkin wuselte davon und Sirius und Bellatrix verrenkten sich die Hälse, um zu sehen, wer da kam.

Die Sicht blieb ihnen versperrt, dafür hörten sie Madam Malkin höchst unerfreut seufzen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, Mister Smith. Wollen Sie mir jetzt erzählen, sie bräuchten schon wieder neue Umhänge?"

„Schauen Sie mich doch an", erwiderte eine amüsierte Jungenstimme. „Ich bin Ihnen schon über den Kopf gewachsen. Die Umhänge von letztem Jahr kann ich vergessen. Seien Sie doch froh, das steigert den Umsatz."

„Belehren Sie mich nicht, was meine Umsätze angeht, junger Mann. Kommen Sie mit hier rüber, sie können den beiden da vorne was von Hogwarts erzählen."

Madam Malkin erschien erneut bei Sirius und Bellatrix, einen Jungen von vielleicht vierzehn Jahren im Schlepptau. Er hatte schwarze Haare und blaue Augen, aus denen der Schalk blitzte. Sirius hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass von diesem Kerl Einiges zu erwarten war.

„Hallo", sagte der Junge fröhlich.

„Hallo", echoten Bellatrix und Sirius etwas leiser.

Vergnügt stellte sich der Junge auf einen weiteren Schemel, denn Madam Malkin ihm brachte und musterte eingehend die beiden Jüngeren.

„Erstes Schuljahr?", fragte er schließlich nach einer Weile.

Sirius, der sich mit seinem ständigen Nicken ziemlich blöd vorkam, antwortete.

„Ja, und du? In welchem Schuljahr bist du?"

„Ich komm in die Dritte."

„Und in welchem Haus?", erkundigte sich Bellatrix neugierig.

„Gryffindor. Da sind ne Menge cooler Leute, Tom Brinks zum Beispiel, oder Chris Brown. Aber wir haben natürlich auch voll die Loser, unser Vertrauensschüler zum Beispiel, der ist echt zum Abgewöhnen. Na ja, aber wie auch immer – ich bin übrigens Jack Smith."

„Sirius Black."

„Bellatrix Black."

„Seid ihr Geschwister?", fragte Jack, während Madam Malkin davon rauschte, um die passenden Umhänge zu finden.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf Bellatrix.

„Sie ist meine Cousine. Allerdings hätte ich sie gerne als Schwester. Ich habe nur einen kleinen nervigen Bruder."

„Und ich zwei kleine nervige Schwestern", setzte Bellatrix hinzu und machte ein Gesicht, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Was bin ich froh, wenn ich die eine Zeit lang nicht sehen muss."

„Zissy und Andromeda sind aber zusammen noch leichter zu handhaben als Regulus allein", nörgelte Sirius.

„Sag das nicht, auch kleine Schwestern können schlimm sein", lachte Jack. „Mein Freund Chris zum Beispiel hat eine kleine Schwester und die macht ihm ganz schön die Hölle heiß. Ich glaub, sie kommt dieses Jahr sogar nach Hogwarts, dann werdet ihr sie ja kennen lernen. A propos, was denkt ihr eigentlich, in welches Haus ihr kommt? Irgendeine Ahnung?"

Zum Antworten kamen sie jedoch momentan nicht, denn Madam Malkin wuselte um sie herum, stocherte mit Nadeln in den Umhängen und äußerte sich laut und unwillig darüber, wie schnell Jack wachse.

Sirius musste seine Arme ausbreiten und während er so dastand, fragte er sich, in welches Haus er wohl komme.

Häuser gab es in Hogwarts vier, benannt nach den Gründern der Schule. Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Godric Gryffindor waren seinerzeit die größten Magier gewesen und sie hatten beschlossen, ihr Wissen auch an nachfolgende Generationen weiterzugeben. Sie hatten die Schüler in ihre vier Häuser verteilt, um ihnen die bestmögliche Vorraussetzungen zum Erlernen von Magie zu geben. Jeder der vier hatte seine eigenen Vorstellungen, welche Voraussetzungen und Eigenschaften die Schüler haben sollten: Slytherin schätze List und Tücke, Hufflepuff nahm die fleißigen auf, Ravenclaw die Schlauen und Gryffindor die Mutigen.

Nachdem die die Gründer Hogwarts' gestorben waren, ging diese Tradition nicht verloren, sondern bis in die heutige Zeit wurden die Schüler nach ihrer Ankunft erst einmal auf die Häuser verteilt, und so würde es wahrscheinlich ewig sein. Sirius hatte sich schon hundertmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, in welches Haus er wohl komme, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon wusste.

Madam Malkin war fertig mit Abstecken und Messen. Sirius durfte die Arme senken und er, Bellatrix und Jack setzten sich auf ihre Schemel, während sie darauf warteten, dass Madam Malkin mit den Umhängen zurückkehrte.

„Und, was denkt ihr?", sprach Jack erneut das Thema an. „Welches Haus? Die Blacks sind doch Reinblüter, oder? Mir war so, als hätte ich den Namen schon mal irgendwo gelesen."

„Kann sein", antwortete Bellatrix wage.

„Wir kommen nach Slytherin, ganz bestimmt", stellte Sirius fest. „Unsere ganze Familie war da."

„Ja, und alle freuen sich schon so darauf", meinte Bellatrix griesgrämig.

„_Ach, Sirius, du wirst die Familie ehren und nach Slytherin kommen_", sagte Sirius mit einer Quietschstimme. „_Und wage es ja nicht, dich mit irgendwelchen Schlammblütern anzulegen, sie sind es nicht wehrt_. So sieht's aus."

Eine gewisse Bitterkeit schwang in seinen Worten mit, doch weder Bellatrix noch Jack bemerkten etwas.

Jack war bei der Nennung des Wortes „Schlammblut" merklich zusammengezuckt.

Als er Sirius erneut ansah, war die Fröhlichkeit aus seinen Augen verschwunden, stattdessen versprühten sie Blitze.

„Ja, weißt du was", sagte er kalt. „Ich glaube wirklich, ihr solltet nach Slytherin. Da werdet ihr in euren nsichten bestätigt. Ein paar Slytherins, die ich kenne, sind ganz in Ordnung, aber die anderen sind genauso wie ihr."

Er sprang von seinem Schemel auf, riss Madam Malkin, die gerade wieder kam, seine Umhänge aus der Hand, drückte ihr eine Handvoll Münzen in die Hand, murmelte „Stimmt so" und verschwand aus der Tür.

Verblüfft starrten drei Augenpaare auf die sich schließende Tür. Die Glocke bimmelte. Das riss Madam Malkin schließlich aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Bellatrix und zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch Sirius schien ratlos.

„Was hab ich denn getan?", fragte er seine Kusine.

Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf, auch sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer.

„Seltsam", murmelte Madam Malkin und faltete die Umhänge. „Normalerweise ist Mr Smith ein sehr netter junger Mann. Haben Sie ihm irgendwas getan?"

„Keine Ahnung", wiederholte Sirius. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich jetzt schon wieder angestellt hab."

„Ach, der wird sich schon wieder einkriegen", schnaubte Bellatrix. Sie hielt Jacks Reaktion – worauf auch immer – für völlig überzogen.

Die beiden bezahlten schließlich und gingen mit ihren frisch erworbenen Umhängen auf die Straße.

Sirius kramte in seiner Hosentasche herum und förderte einige silberne und bronzene Münzen zutage.

„Ich hab noch n bisschen Geld", sagte er. „Hast du Lust auf Eis?"

Bellatrix bejahte und die beiden gingen zur Eisdiele, wo Sirius zwei Eis erstand. Es brauchte einiges an Überredungskünsten, um den Besitzer der Eisdiele davon zu überzeugen, dass sie weder Eis mit Froschschleim- noch mit Hühneraugengeschmack haben wollten.

Schließlich schlenderten die beiden mit Eis und ihren Umhängen in einer Tüte zu einem Pub, der sich _Zum Tropfenden Kessel _nannte.

Mrs Black und Regulus waren bereits da.

„Wo wart ihr denn so lange?", schnauzte Sirius' Mutter die beiden an. „Ich warte schon seit zehn Minuten!"

Sirius warf einen unauffälligen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war gerade mal zwei Minuten nach ein Uhr. Warum musste seine Mutter immer so übertreiben?

„Wir sind zwei Minuten zu spät", maulte er. „Wieso machst du solch einen Aufstand?"

Die Antwort kam postwendend und mit einem lauten „Klatsch".

Mrs Black hatte ihrem ältesten Sohn eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Rede gefälligst nicht so mit deiner Mutter", fauchte sie. „Wenn ich das deinem Vater erzähle, kannst du was erleben! Kommt jetzt mit, wir gehen!"

Sie zog den verängstigten Regulus hinter sich her. Bellatrix folgte etwas zögerlich mit schuldbewusstem Blick. Sirius stiefelte den dreien mit finsterem Blick hinterher. Seine Wange schmerzte nicht sehr, obwohl alle fünf Finger feuerrot darauf zu sehen waren, doch seine Mutter hatte ihn innerlich schwer verletzt. Warum konnte sie nicht mal liebevoll sein? Warum musste sie immer so aufdrehen? Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, trotzdem schmerzte es, wenn er Familien mit lachenden Müttern sah, die ihre Kinder in die Arme schlossen.

Ab und zu rutschte Mrs Black zwar ein „Bella-Schätzchen" über die Lippen, aber das kam alles andere als häufig vor, schließlich war Bellatrix auch nicht allzu oft bei Sirius zu Besuch. Sirius rief sich die Szene dieses Morgens vor Augen, als er und Bellatrix Regulus geängstigt hatten. Anstatt ihren Sohn zu trösten, hatte Mrs Black Regulus bloß mit den Worten „Vor Sirius brauchst du doch wirklich keine Angst zu haben" abgespeist.

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich. Eine gute Mutter stellte er sich grundlegend anders vor.


End file.
